


Sudden

by glassgoblin



Series: Random Rogues [95]
Category: Star Wars Legends: X-wing Series - Aaron Allston & Michael Stackpole
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-27
Updated: 2015-03-27
Packaged: 2018-03-19 22:40:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 368
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3626919
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/glassgoblin/pseuds/glassgoblin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>His X-Wing went into a sudden spin, taking a hit on one of his s-foils that sheared it off, and Hobbie held tight to the yoke as he tried to stop or correct it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sudden

His X-Wing went into a sudden spin, taking a hit on one of his s-foils that sheared it off, and Hobbie held tight to the yoke as he tried to stop or correct it. He grimaced, nearly growling, and adjusted his speed and pitch as much as he was able until his fighter was mostly stable. “Sithspit!” He was still spinning slowly, and heading in the direction of another X-wing that had been hit by an ion cannon.

“Sorry Horn, but I think we’re going to-“ there was a bone-jarring crunch and a screech of metal-on-metal, “hit.” Hobbie let go of the yoke and started unbuckling himself from the pilot’s couch.

“That was a good one Hobbie! I don’t think I’ve ever seen anyone do that before, and you took out Horn too.” Wes laughs over the comms before Hobbie’s sim pod opens, and cuts off the communications.

Horn was down the row, climbing out of his pod also, “Well, that was interesting. Remind me not to play crash-cart with you.” He grins and waves at Hobbie before heading for the refresher on the other side of the room.

Hobbie thinks about following, so he could get cleaned up before the briefing on the sim performance, but instead he walks to the control computers and begins to follow the data-stream. He has to force himself to unclench his hands, and take several deep breaths to slow his heartrate, but he is still tense and ready for action while he waits. There aren’t many of the Rogues left in the Sim, but it is always interesting to follow any combat that includes Wedge and Wes. They’ve banded together to take out Tycho and Gavin, and it looks like they are about to be successful.

As soon as the other pods are about to open he leaves the sim room, wanting to be out of the way when Wes gets out. Hobbie is still feeling jumpy and he doesn’t want to deal with Wes’s sense of humor until he has a chance to relax for a few minutes. If he’s lucky he’ll have a chance to finish his quick shower before Wes and the others arrive at the pilot’s locker.


End file.
